


You Are Mine Now

by ThatOneGirl1612



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl getting jealous, Easy Street, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, Negan - Freeform, Possessive Negan, Sunsets, Tourture, Trust, daryl dixon - Freeform, fake romance, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl1612/pseuds/ThatOneGirl1612
Summary: After being kidnapped by negan and trapped in that godforsaken room, negan shows a bit of mercy to our beloved archer. But is it real or just mind games?





	1. Easy Street

**Author's Note:**

> Aye so this is also on Wattpad. If you want to check it out there my username is the same. Also if I get off subject I have ADHD and ADD so don't get frustrated pleeaase

   ×××

On easy street, we got a front row set! Nothing can beat life here on easy street!

The annoying tune played over and over and over in the tiny room I was trapped in. 

Cause the world is but a treat when your on easy street! 

The silence for a couple seconds was sweet and I enjoyed every second of it. 

I stared straight ahead into the wall that i could see faintly. My room had little bit of light from under the door. Though I've tried multiple times to look from the door it was too low to see but it brought in a bunch of light. My body shook as the room was cold and my clothes were cold. The tune was playing again, sounding louder than it was. 

My stomach grumbled as it started to end. The door opened and I saw the man himself. "Get up." Negan demanded. I obeyed and stood up. Negan cut off the music and smirked. "Aren't you sick of that shit song yet?" I stayed quiet. The taller males smirk fadded and he got an irritated look. "Speak when you are spoken to!" He snapped. I nodded nervously. "Yes." Negan chuckled. "Good boy," he smiled again. "Don't you forget..." He grabbed my face roughly, his grip was tight and secure. "I own you. You provide for me. Right?" I nodded in defeat. "Yes." Negan let go and patted my cheek and nodded slightly. He turned the music back on and walked out, shutting the door ever so softly. 

I side down to my knees and hug them. I was hungry and tired. I could sleep but the floor is uncomfortable and this music is to damn loud to sleep to. A large frown was drew across my face as the door opened again and Dwight was standing there. He had the food in his hands. It wasn't dog food. It was an actual sandwich. "This is from the boss." He handed it to me with no emotion. My face lifted and I hesitantly took a bite. The flavors filled my mouth and made me moan at the taste. I took a few more bites and started to hiccup from eating to fast. I hadn't noticed the Dwight had left, this sandwich was too good. What can I say, its the best thing I've had. 

I finished the sandwich and licked my fingers of crumbs, trying to get all that I can get. I coughed softly. My thirst was extreme. I was offered a drink once, I didn't even get a sip before it was ripped out of my hand. My coughing kept coming, so I swallowed my spit. Not the best option but its better than nothing; honestly. 

The music had finally turned off. I assume that Negan must coming. I laid my head down and shivered gently on the ground. I hugged my waist and let out a soft breath. The door opened and I looked up at Negan, who was looking back at me with a smile. His smile was genuine. It wasn't mocking or dark. He flicked his head motioning for me to follow him.  
I got up and followed.

Walking down the hallways, I was led to a room that I was in before. I looked around, keeping a blank expression. Negan stopped me and turned around. "You've been rotting in there for a while, huh?" I nodded, remembering to speak. "Yeah.." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. The taller man pointed to a chair and I sat down in it. He chuckled and sat Lucille down by the bed. "Let's get you cleaned." He opened a door that led to a bathroom. I mentally smiled, but kept a straight face. I stood up and walked in the bathroom. Negan followed and shut the door and locked. The sound if the lock made me jump slightly, but Negan didn't seem to notice. "Undress." He ordered. I took off the outfit I was forced to wear. The man had seem me naked before, but I still feel shame standing in front of him only in my birthday suit. Hr turned on the water and checked the temperature. "Hop in." He stood straight up. I obeyed and stepped in the tub. I relaxed immediately at the warm water. Negan took off his leather jacket and set it on the toilet seat. He looked around for the soap. "Shit...I'll be back. Dumbasses took the damn soap." He grumbled. "Better hope they didn't drop it." He muttered and walked out.

This was my chance to escape. It was a stupid choice to make so I just coated my body with water. All the filth coming into the water making it a tint of brown. I laid back but immediately stopped when I remembered my wound. I sighed and cupped my hands together and poured water on my hair, making the water browner. I cringed at how disgusting it was, but quickly got over it and tried to get off all the grungy filth layer by layer.

My eyes wondered around the bathroom. It was decently clean. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I looked around. My eyes darted towards the doorknob that was moving. A 'Dammit!' could be heard from behind the door. A feeling of relief flooded across me as I recognized that voice. It was Negan. The door creaked open and revealed the brown eyed male carrying bathing supplies. He sat them down and grabbed the shampoo. He poured it into his hand and walked to me. I tensed when he touched the top of my head. "Them punks took all my shit. I taught them a lesson." He smiled and massaged my scalp. I soon relaxed and my eyes started to get droopy. I stifled a yawn and tried to focus on something besides Negan touching me. 

My mind wandered to Rick. I'd be lying if I said I didn't missed the basterd. He grew on me like a sore. I definitely miss Lil Asskicker. She was growing all to fast for anyone. My mind started to wonder to when when Abraham and Glenn died. My body to shake and I caught my breath. A wave of guilt waved over me as I remembered the cause if Glenn's death. It was my fault. If I had just kept quiet I wouldn't be here and Glenn would be alive. 

I was snapped out if my thoughts by a heavy slap to my cheek. I jumped and looked directly at Negan. "You okay there buddy?" He tilted his head slightly and held back his smile but was failing. "I-uh...yeah." I nodded and rinsed my hair and my body of soap. I pulled the drain and stood up. The taller man handed me a towel and picked up Lucille. "Get dressed. You can put on your pants and my jacket. I'll be back." He winked and walked out.

My face flushed at the thought of wearing his jacket. I dried off and did as he said. I looked in the mirror and sighed. My face looked clean. I brought my fingers up and popped a large pimple I had. I winced and wiped it away. "Gross..." I mumbled and walked out if the bathroom. The room was dimly lit and a candle was keeping it well lit and smelling good. My feet shuffle over to the bed and I sit down. 

My hand presses on the bed and I smile. It was soft. I haven't slept in a bed since I left Alexandria. My smile faded when I started thinking about it, but I pushed it to the back of my head and smiled again. I lifted my body onto the bed and I yawned. Before I could get comfortable, the door swings open and I see a figure walk in with a plate in one hand and a glass in the other. "Shit, are you asleep? Or what?" Negan spoke softly, pronouncing each letter correctly. "I was about to fall asleep." I spoke up, not wanting to get yelled at. "I brought food." He stated and turned on a lamp. His brown eyes and salt and pepper beard filled my vision and I got a bit relaxed at the sight. I know its pathetic to say, but this guy is growing on me. He sat on the bed and sat the plate in front of me. "I hope you like whatever I got you." He picked up the food and started moving it towards my face. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit and I opened my mouth. He was feeding me. Why? 

After all that awkward feeding, I felt full and tired. Negan noticed that I was dozing and he laid next to me. I felt his stare and I couldn't stay awake any longer. 

When I woke up, I felt cold. I reached next to me, hoping to get a blanket but I got something different. A snore came from beside me when I hit something fleshy. My eye popped open and I was greeted with the face of Negan. He had a drool trail down his face and his eyelashes kissing his cheek. I retracted my arm and curled up in the jacket I had supposedly took off in the night. I looked out in the window, not even dawn yet. I shrugged and closed my eyes. I felt Negan breathing on my cheek as he slept. It was slightly uncomfortable but a fuzzy sensation at the same time. 

"NEGAN!" Someone yelled banging on the door. I jumped awake and screamed. "WHAT S'GOING ON?!" I yelled. Negan looked at me and put his finger to his lips. He opened the door and looked at them with a concerned look. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. I just curled back up into his jacket.


	2. Alone

  ×××

My breathing was fast and sweat started to moisten my forehead as the room was scares. I got a straight face and laid back down on the slightly hard pillow. The ceiling was a white and it had specks of dusts flying around in the air. It was gonna be a long day...

As the day progressed, there was no sign of Negan. Maybe Rick attempted to get me back from this sick man. But then maybe not. I was no longer in the bed, but I was wondering around the room aimlessly; taking note of what I could use of a weapon. I keep my hands at my sides as I study my surrounding. It was a great room to live in temporarily. My roots wouldnt be in taste of this room style and furniture. My old man had a rugged room that was busted up. He had a bunny ear TV that he made me shift if I had wondered into the room. Yet I still loved the style of the room, but this room was so clean and neat. Not even the corners have cobwebs in them. This makes me wonder if this is Negans room. Maybe I should ask but then again....maybe not.

The one window in the room was beginning to make a light honey and pink color shine in the room. My eyes were glued to the floor and the light that was seeping in made the shadows darker and my vision shift over to the window. My mind raced with where the man himself could be. Maybe they all fled and left me to die here or maybe he died. Well hell, if he had died then they would have sure barged in here and took his life. So the tall man being dead was off the table. 

                        ×××

A loud sigh erupted from my throat and I stood up. My leg tingled with pins and needles. I groaned at the rumble in my stomach as I haven't been fed all day. Left nothing to do or eat. My feet started to lead me to the door and my hand reached for the knob. "What am I....." I cut myself off by thinking the rest. What am I doing? I could get myself killed just opening the door. I mentally scolded myself for being a dumbass. I started to turn around when a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly. My shoulder tense and I freeze hearing a dark low chuckle behind me. "I see that you we leaving without saying goodbye. How rude..." Negan spoke in a tone that he made sure I could only hear. I gulped slowly and stayed as I was. I could feel the atmosphere change behind me. "Spea-" I cut him off quickly. "No. No I wasn't." I growled in a low tone. He let go of my shoulder and patted my back. "There yah go. Learning already!" He walked over to a table and pulled out a pitcher. "I sure needed this damn drink after having the long LONG day." He lifted his eyebrows quickly and then poured himself a glass. "So refreshing I would think you want some?" He said in the form of a question. I stayed quiet, even though my lips were so chapped that I could peel them off in one tug. 

Negan took another look at me and walked ever so slowly towards me. He grabbed my face and forced my mouth open. Before I could struggle, I was being drowned with water at the back of my throat. My first instinct was to cough it up, so I did. The struggling made it worse so I gave in and just drank the water. I was not wanting to be forced to drink. "That's better." I bent over and took in gasps of air. I raised my fist up and whipped my mouth if the water that slid down my chin. My eyes squinted as I watched him set Lucille down and grab a rag. "I bet your sorry ass was wondering where the ray of sunshine myself was. Well seems that your group," he started to pour some water on his bat and rub the bat down with the dirty rag. "tried to break in." He glanced at me and I shot a glare at him. "Don't get your panties in a twist, no one died. Just a load of walkers decided to swing by and greet us with a unexpected visit. It wasn't the best company I've had before but I've handled it." He pointed the bad at me. "I even went on a run for your ass." He winked. "But I'm not sure you deserved it. Now you see that look." He pointed a finger at me and I held my growl back. "That is the same goddamn look Rick looked at me with." He scoffed and sat in a chair. "I know that everyone is different and harder to break to an extent, but I think I can figure out how to make you look at me like...like a king!" He giggled.

I kept my cold stare and didn't give into his pointless words. The thought of me working for him as his bitch made me feel ill. He started rambling pointlessly and my attention gave out and I started to focus on other things. I noticed that Negan didn't have another weapon on him besides Lucille. Keep in mind that he is rarely without her. Killing him would be exceptionally difficult but I'll figure it out some how. Negan must have noticed my studied stares and cocked an eyebrow. I loomed at his facial expression. He had a cheesy, sly smile plastered on his face. His eyes had a glint of amusement in them. One eyebrow raised and the other resting on the other side of his face. "What? Do I have something on my face or am I that damn hot you can't tear your eyes away?" He smirked and rubbed his chin with his elbows resting on the arms of the chairs. I yet again didn't answer making his mood beginning to morph into a stern and annoying mood. "Neither...." I muttered. His face softened and his frown stayed there and his eyes still had amusement in them and both eyebrows raised. I looked away and looked at his bat. My eyes started to slid back over Negan when he stood up. He grabbed his walkie talkie and spoke. He mumbled something staring right at me; not braking his stare once.

The door behind me opened making me turn my head. Dwight bumped shoulders with me and handed a tray to the other male. "Thanks, D." He smiled. Dwight nodded and walked out, making sure to bump me again but harder. Negan tapped his fork and spoon together and my head snapped over to him. My mouth started to water at the amount of food on his plate. He had mashed potatoes lathered in gravy with a big chunk of steak with the steam still radiating off of it. I licked my lips as he cut into the meat. My eyes followed the fork glide up to his mouth and enter with Negan chewing. I felt my stomach growl loudly and my expression softened unintentionally. 

"Hungry?" He cut another piece and waved it around; my eyes followed. I nodded, "yes." The taller man chuckled and popped that piece in his mouth. "Beg for it." Negan sputtered out with his mouth full. My eyes widened at the thought of begging. He is just trying to break you. That thought didn't matter as I was on my knees in front of this sick man begging for food. With a pleased expression, Negan handed me the plate. It had just scraps on it but it was better than nothing. 

"I'm gonna take a piss." The male explained and stood up, nearly knocking me down to make me move, but my stubborn ass stayed where I was. My stomach was feeling less empty than it was with the little bit of food that I had received. I looked towards the door and then at the plate. My tongue slid over the plate, tasting every flavor. The gravy, juices from the steak (I'm getting hungry....brb I need something to eeeaaattt) the patches of mashed potatoes that the fork hadn't picked up as I was eating. Negan walked back in and whistled. "You are like some dog! When is the barking going to start? Or is that to...." He trailed off with a chuckle. I paid no attention to his words.

                         ×××

After a couple hours of being mocked and pushed around by the man, he finally grew tired of bullying me. I was pressed up against the wall by him. His breathing was lightly grazing on my neck. Goosebumps formed all over my body and I felt uncomfortable but I was feeling something else....what was it? Negan hadn't said a word in a hot minuet and it was quite nerve recking if I can say as much. Though I did not mind the quiet coming from him. It was the best thing he could possibly do. His face was rather close to mine and it made that unknown feeling spread more then I was comfortable with.

"I'll tell you something that you best not blab about to anyone. Not even the wall." Negan spoke finally and looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I looked back with a bored expression waiting for him to speak his mind. "Hm?" My voice was raspy from him pinning me by my neck with his arm. "I...."


	3. Tour

××

I waited for what he was going to say but he just smiled in a joking type manner. I cocked my eyebrow in a confused way. Negan took a step back and brushed me off. "You don't mind?" He pointed at his shoes. I knew what he was hinting at and I shook my head. "I was gonna do it anyways." He made a click noise with his cheek and kicked off his shoes at me. I didn't flinch but his shoes were hard; there saying that it did hurt a bit. Negan pushed them to the side and jumped on the bed. He made a satisfied sound and stretched his legs with his arms crossed behind his head. I just stood against the wall with a blank stare. "Well aren't you just the gum under my shoe." Negan remarked, not even looking in my direction. I shrugged and continued to stand there. I looked to my side, opposite of negan, to see Lucille gently resting against the chair negan had sat in before. She was clean and the barbwire looked as goof as new. The tall male knew how to make sure his stuff was in great condition. Unlike me, I didn't really care if my weapons got a bit of blood on it. But to one their own taste.

My head started to race with questions that Negan had the answer to. "Uh-" I didn't finish due to the snores coming from the lump on the bed. I sighed and took a few small steps in front of me. My body turned towards Lucille. Should I? Maybe its the way out. What if that's what he wants me to do? My hand reaches over to it and I stop feeling a pair of eyes on me. My breathing stops and I turn around. I tilt my head, he is still asleep. I decide against the thought of killing him here. I walked over to the bed and lay on the edge of the bed, far enough away from the other male. Little did I know, Negan had a smug smile on his face and one eye open watching me.

×××

I felt the bed shift of weight as I started to become conscious. I rub my eyes of the built up sleep. "Aye sleeping beauty!" Negan greeted quite loudly. I scrunch up my face and sit up. "Get your ass up. Its time for a bit of a tour." I blinked a couple times and yawned. I heard a zip of a jacket knowing that negan was dressed to impress all his men. Much of a kiss ass I would say.  
(So about these elections...got my grandfather going crazy!) I stepped off the bed and put my hands gently on my hips. A loud groan slipped past my lips as a loud pop came from my back. "Feel better after cracking that mess of a back?" Negan snorted mockingly. "Aw yeah..." I nearly moaned. My fingers ran through my mess of hair that was soft and fluffy. I remembered that I had a bath only a day ago. A little smile grew on my face. 

Negan had dressed me his clothes; the ones he doesn't wear anymore. What can I say, its better than nothing. The taller man had a confident pose and strut as we walked the halls. A few people passed us and gave a quick glance at me and then walked off. I had that strange feeling I did when Negan had pinned me to the wall. It was strange but when they would pass us I felt it. It was like the closer I got the more the feeling grew. I only wished to grab his hand and hope that the feeling would burn my hand. 

                         ×××

"This is the cafeteria." He pointed at the large room with multiple people with trays of food and people handing it out. Much like a high school cafeteria. "I shouldn't have to teach you how to ask for food and walk over to a table and sit yourself down, unless you are so brain dead from being here that you forgot." Negan chuckled at his joke. I just glanced at him unamused. He cleared his throat and kept walking. "You are no fun...." He mumbled. I knew he thought I couldn't hear him, but I could. 

I was showed to many other places. Gun room. Food supply. Clothes. Cells. Other bedrooms that weren't as nice as the one he had been spending the past few days in. From what I had seen, the man was treating me kindly. Some of the other men had scars that weren't pleasant to look at. 

"Let's set something straight so I don't have to lock you up again. This is primarily your choice." Negan faced me with a serious expression. I looked back at him with a half interested look. "When I decide to let you walk around and stretch your wings, keep in mind." He pointed Lucille at me. "The moment you try to escape is gonna be the last attempt at anything, and I mean anything, you do!" He smiled. "Follow my rule and everything will be all fine and dandy." (Oh my god...all the progress I did...it didn't save....oh well.)

I squinted my eyes at him and stayed still. I watched him turn around and enter the room that I was all to familiar with. I went to follow him inside the room. "Slow your horses! You have yet to explore my humble abode. Go ahead. Walk." Negan wasn't even facing me and he knew I was shooting glares. The chuckle made me realize that. Lucille had been resting on my chest and nudged me to get a move on. I turned around and walked a couple meters away and looked back. "I don't hear you walking!" The man shouted from the room. I sighed and started to walk the empty halls.

Negan was obviously planning something that wasn't gonna be a good thing. He is a sneaky man that can get away with almost anything through lying. He has a great way with words and always seems to have the upper hand in all situations, yet I didn't give into the bullshit he says. His words are just mocking to me and nothing of it is serious with that smug face he constantly wears. The halls were to empty for my comfort, if I thought about it they could be asleep. 

My legs guided me to the cafeteria and the smell hit me like the first punch in a fight. My mouth watered a bit and my stomach started to growl. As I would expect, not a person in sight. There was a box on a table with a note. I, myself, am not curious but I wandered over to the box anyways. The note was tapped on sloppily and the handwriting was very neat. 

I knew you would wander here. Take a load off and stuff that face!  
-Negan 

I chuckled and opened the box. My eyes widened that the delicious looking food. "Hot damn..." I grabbed a bag of chips. "Its been way to long...." My fingers opened the bag as quick as they could. The salty potato chip made my mouth burst with flavor. Before I knew it the bag was empty and the box was too.

I patted my stomach and let out a loud burp. I don't think ate as much as I just did. Maybe Negan wasn't that bad of a guy.

"Get enough to eat?" My ears perked up at the sound of Dwight. I looked over towards him and got a cold stare. "It looks like you did." He snickered. "Boss is only getting in your head. I hope you know." I shot a glare. "Even if he is, it doesn't matter to me." I finally spoke. "I should have killed you. You are lucky that gun was....easy to handle." He got a dark look. "Boss wouldn't have to pay attention to you and he would actually do something that would benefit the doubt here." Dwight crossed his arms and walked towards me. I was sitting down and kept my slouch. "If you just walked out, I wouldn't kill you." He smirked. "But I can't promise if he won't." I squinted my eyes at him and growled. "Why the hell are you here?" My voice was low and raspy and almost at a bare whisper.

"Bosses orders." He said in a cocky voice. I didn't give a response verbally but my body shifted to where I was sitting straight up. A glint in Dwight's eyes shot out to me and I stood up. I started to walk past him but stopped when out shoulders lined up. I turned my head and locked eyes with him. My cold stare burned into his skin. I grunted and walked out if the cafeteria.

                        ×××

"Here I was thinking you got lost." Negan voice filled the room as I entered. I looked over at him and nodded. "Just got caught up." I spoke firmly. Negan clapped his hands together and smiled. "Its pretty dark out," he started. "Time to hit the hay." Negan slipped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. I wanted to look away but I....couldn't. My eyes wanted me to watch. I forced myself to stop and I laid on the bed. My back was to where negan would soon lay. "Did you fine my surprise?" His tone of voice wasn't joking or playful. It was sincere. "Yeah." I felt him lay on the bed and his eyes burning in the back if my head. "Turn around." 

I thought about it for a second and then turned around, my weight shifting from one side of my body to the other. I looked at him and he looked back. "Time for a little," he looked at the ceiling. "Get to know me and you." I raised an eyebrow. He saw my confused expression and clicked his tongue. "So tell me," he got on his side and face me with a joyful face. "What is Rick the pricks weakness?" I was a bit took back by that question. "What?" I asked louder then I have been. "What makes him tick?" Negan flash a smile. "Everyone has one." Was I really about to help him? "I don't know." I spoke. Negan rolled his eyes and frowned. "Now that is a bunch of bullshit." He said in a stern voice. "Didn't you do enough damage when you kidnapped me?" I scoffed. He chuckled and flicked my forehead. "You see, I plan on meeting him alone but I have to know the little things to make him....more vulnerable than he is." 

Why did a part of me understand? I don't want to help him but I do. "I can't help you there..." I mumbled. I saw  
Negan's expression harden and his brows knit together. I gulped nervously, sweat forming on my forehead thinking about what he is thinking about. I jumped when Negan sneezed loudly. "Oh shit!" He chuckled. The same hard expression came back and he sneezed again. I smiled a bit and stifled a giggle that was threatening to burst out if me. Negan saw me and got on his knees. "So that's funny?" He got a playful shocked face. I looked up at him and nodded slowly. 

I watched his hands creep up and reach for me. My eyes widened when his hands got closer. "Fu.....nn....y..." Negan mumbled before put his his hands to my sides and roughly tickling me. I tried to hide my laughs but they came out. I'm a giggly bitch by nature so don't blame me! I tried to push his hands away to make him stop, but he kept going. I pushed his arms and he fell ontop of me. My breathing was heavy and my cheeks were a bright red. Negan looked at me with lustful eyes and I looked back; faces only inches apart. 

Neither of us said a thing, nor do anything. We just stared. My chest started to thud like it had before, but more and it hurt. But the hurt felt good. I hadn't noticed Negan getting closer, my eyes crossing to look him in the eyes. My mind was blank of everything but our breaths intertwining and the light graze of our noses against each other. I could feel my face wanting up by the second. My face tilted along with his and a light sensation if his beard on my skin along with his lips on my own. 

My lips were filled with electric sparks, oh what a feeling it was. I've kissed plenty one women in my life, but this was something that I've never felt in my life. Why with him? Not with any other person in my life?

I felt Negan's cold fingers go up on my face and hold my jaw, keeping a firm grip. I knew that the man wanted to be the one in control so I didn't stop him. Our lips just lightly resting on each other. Negan moved his lips and so did I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye I'm leaving it there but next chapter will start the day after


	4. Alexandria

   ×××

Its been a few days since Negan and it's intiment interactions with each other. Everytime, he has been distant; as if he didn't know me. It hurt when I woke uo and find him gone or go to sleep alone. Dwight would stop by and give me a tray of food that Negan had took his time to make for me. I was given enough food to last me the day (if I didn't get bored and eat it out of boredom). I wasn't aloud to leave the room; being told by the tall man. He said it was for my "safety" 

I was sitting in the bathtub, washing my hair minding my own business, when the door opened. My head tilted up and I felt joy run through my body. "Hurry up. We have some business to take care of." He spoke in a heavy tone, meaning he was serious. Luckily, all the soap was out of my hair, so I just got out. Negan stepped out while I slipped on some clothes that hugged my body.

Negan pushed me out and the other rushed me to a car. They had tied me, making me struggle with them. My confusion was unreal. None of this made sense. Dwight chuckled and shoved a gag in my mouth and threw me in the car. I looked out the window and saw the bearded man. The gag left a fowl taste in my mouth, assuming it was a sock. It had made my breathing heavy. No matter who these people worked for, that being Negan, I didn't know weather to trust them; even my trust of Negan slowly fading since this little game.

                           ×××

The vibration of the car beneath me and the silence at my ears. Nobody spoke making me furious. The road started to bore me; the same sight, but the thing that caught my eyes were the walls of what I call home. Alexandria. Oh how I longed to be back to where everyone I trusted was. I was snapped out of my daze by being drug out of the car and casted on the floor. "You stay here til the big man says otherwise." A hiss of a man standing above me spoke. Another car pulled up and out stepped Negan. He walked up to the gates and tapped it with Lucille. "Let me in! Let me in!!" He swayed his hips and smiled jokingly. The gate opened and there was silence. "I'm here to take my shit and leave." Negan chuckled and looked behind him at me. He flicked his head, motioning for them to come forward. 

They grabbed me by my collar and pulled me by Negan's feet. I saw who was at the gate. "Daryl!" Rick nearly screamed. I looked at him with a smile. They had took out the gag and untied me. "Rick..." I mumbled in a happy tone. I could feel the frown on Negan's face. I looked up and then at Rick. "I'll get some peo-" Rick was cut off. "I got plenty of people to load it up." Negan said in a blank tone. I got on my knees and looked at Negan. He sighed and pulled me up. "Go get some stuff." He pushed my back into Rick. 

I blushed and looked at Rick. "Come on..." He mumbled and started walking. I followed and looked ahead. "We-I can help you esac-" I furrowed my brows. "I don't want to." I spoke firmly. "W-what?" He had stopped talking and looked at me with a look. "Its not that I don't want to be here with you and everyone else its just...if we try that more people would die because of me. I can't just think about me now." I looked away. "Its doesn't work like that anymore." I mumbled under my breath, shoving my hands in my pockets. I didn't look at Rick to know his facial expression wasn't the happiest. "..." 

I gasped when Rick grabbed my face and made me look at him. I was wide eyed. His piercing blues looking into my chocolate brown eyes. I wasn't expecting what happened next.

Negan's POV

I watched Daryl and Rick walk off together. My frown deepening at the thought of them being alone together. I ordered everyone to get what was our share and load it up. I had a itchy feeling that I needed my dirty girl to get...dirty.

I strutted as I walked, following the two. I titled my head when they stopped. A wave of uneasiness flooded over me. I saw Rick grab Daryl's face and that's what made me start getting angry. I stayed where I was, my grip tightening on Lucille. "Time to beat the holy hell out of him!" I screamed and ran at Rick who had his lips connected to Daryl's. I had my arm raised with Lucille in that hand. My vision was red and I swung. Someone hit the floor, but I didn't know who. I kept pounding the bat over and over again, until I was pulled off forcefully. "STOP!" Relief spread over me when it was Daryl's voice. I quit and blinked. I looked down and gritted my teeth. "Aw dammit!" I yelled. I didn't get Prick. I got one of my guys. 

"Let's go Negan!" Daryl grabbed my arm and started pulling me. I followed him and got a deep frown. I grabbed Daryl by the neck and tossed him in the car I was in. I got in and sped off.


	5. You were mine first

Daryl's POV

                         ×××

Negan was furious. I could feel it radiating on me; not the best feeling to get from him. I glanced over to him and his eyes were locked on the road. My eyes guided me back over to my window. I watched the trees pass by and the clouds follow until we passed. The environment made my shoulders sink into relaxation and a small smile grew on my face. 

A loud sigh made me jump and look over to Negan. "I can't believe Prick made me kill one of my best guys..." He growled. "Sorry...." I mumbled. He looked over at me and his face immediately softened. "It wasn't your fault. Never think it was your fault! He forced you. He has to pay." Negan said in a monotone. I nodded. Being around him made his crazy talk less insane then it is.

His hand rested on mine that was currently on my knee. I felt my cheeks slightly heat up when I saw his hand intertwine our fingers. I lightly grabbed his hand back. I looked at his face, he had a slight smile on his lips and his eyes glistened with a calm spark. "You're mine now." My face was on fire by now. "O-okay." I giggled quietly and looked away. His other hand grabbed my chin and made me look at him. Negan leaned in slowly and lightly pressed his lips to mine. 

If I could explain how it felt to have my lips on his then I could write a novel. He pulled me closer into his lap, the top of my head almost touching the roof of the car. Our tongues danced together and he got to be  dominant because I let him. His hands started to slid down my body and I was trying my best not to moan, but it slipped out. My butt hit the horn and I jumped. "Shit..." I chuckled and negan smirked. I smiled and looked at him. A loud thud made me look at the window. A walker. I got off Negan's lap and he winked. "I'll be back." He grabbed Lucille and opened the door. It was kinda foggy outside but all I saw was a splatter of blood on the windshield. I had a straight face but the blood splatters kept coming. Were there more? I squinted my eyes and I couldn't see anything other then Lucille's outline. 

The door opened and Negan sat down. "That was really fun." He had a wide smile on his face. He started the car and drove off. I looked out the windshield and sighed. My mind had wandered back to rick and the group. I wanted to go back but I also wanted to stay with Negan. Maybe I could talk him into staying there.

"Um...I have a question..." I spoke quietly. Negan clicked his tongue and glanced at me. "I have an answer." He chuckled. "What is it?" I started to feel my stomach tighten. "I was wonderin' if you would...consider....living in Alexandria." I didn't look at him, my focus was on the trees. I heard him laugh which made me nervous. "Why would I do that?" His tone was mocking. "I..I don't know. It was stupid." I mumbled. Negan stopped the car at a halt. It made a shrieking noise at the wheels. My breathing stopped when I felt his eyes on me. "You like Prick. Don't you?" His mocking tone had turned into a dark, unforgiving tone. I gulped. Do I? I never thought about it until now. "I knew that bitch was a problem the moment I saw him." He growled in the back of his throat. 

He started the car and did a u turn. This shouldn't be good at all. I didn't know that negan would be this possessive. What did I expect? We live in a world were you can kill each other and it won't matter. 

                         ×××

Once we got back there he looked at me and growled. "If I find you gone I will kill everyone you ever saw or talked to." He threatened. I nodded quickly. "Yeah. I'll stay here." My voice was shaky. He nodded and leaned over. He kissed my cheek and jumped out of the car. I watched him walk up to the gate.  He was yelling, I could hear it. The gate opened and he struck. I screamed watching them fall. "NOOOO!!!!" I yelled and started to cry. It was Rick. I curled up into a ball and sobbed. Why was this happening?

Negan was yelling a bit more before strutting his way back to the car. He opened the door and looked at me. He put a hand on my side, causing me to scream. "Don't be scared...its only me." He spoke calmly. I started to shake. "I had to get rid of a problem before it got worse." He pulled me into his arms. I wanted to push him away and scream, but I couldn't cause his grip was sturdy. He whispered in my ear that it was gonna be okay and that it was over. I gave into his words and nodded. I understand what feeling I was feeling. It was safety. 

Hearing Negan tell me that it was gonna be okay made that feeling of me being safe and comforted. It twisted thing was that I liked it. I craved it in the situation I was in. Both that the world was a horrible place and that my friend was just brutally murdered in front of me and I couldn't stop it. Making me reel worthless, but this dark sick man makes me feel like I meant something in this world. 

"Hey," he held my face and made me look at him. His thumb lightly ran across my face, wiping my tears away. "I only did it because you were mine first. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have done it." His brown eyes had a sincere look that was...honest. "Love me...?" I was kinda shocked by the words. Maybe it was a mind game, but it didn't effect me. His words finally met something to me, other then the pointless shit that he spits out.


	6. Sunset

×××

Negan opened the door to his room and walked in before me. He peeled off his jacket and I just sat on the bed and took off the rugged shoes I was wearing. My feet had a irritated tone to them because the shoes were small on my feet and had holes. The relief of them being off made me smile and kick up my feet on the bed. Negan started to whistle and shift things around. I got comfortable and curled under the covers and stayed quiet. Negan got on the bed, due to the weight change behind me. He started to mumble things I couldn't hear really well. All the thoughts buzzing in my head and what I saw replaying over and over. It was horrible, I wanted it to stop. 

                        ×××

It was around midnight when I started to sweat in my sleep. My dream was wild, making me restless. Tossing and turing until a pair of arms wrapped around me. "Its okay..." He said in a hushed tone in my ear. My eyes opened, gliding over to him. Negan's eyes were shut and his snores were quiet. I smiled and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck. 

My dreams didn't come back, for now at least. I didn't really dream anything which made sleeping harder. Most of the time i would dream about my family. How my mom was horrible and my dad was too. My only sense of comfort was with my brother. I wasn't even a kid with a few friends. I had no friends, I did but they didn't care about me. I guess thats why I'm not social. 

Sun shined through the single window in the room right into my eyes. I groaned and buried my face more into negan, trying make it go away. Negan's grip tightened as he stretched. His yawn lightly brushed on my forehead making me shiver. "Mornin'." His raspy morning voice made me get a tingle through my body. "G'mornin'." I looked at him and smiled slightly. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I noticed you had a rough night." I sighed. "Just shitty nightmares." I mumbled with a frown appearing on my face. I tried not to think to much about it. "But you made it stop." I added on. I saw him blush which made me want to scream. It was adorable to see a man so dark and sick like him blush. (Omgerd! Me toooooo! ) "Glad I could help." He pronounced every letter the correct way. 

"I got something to show you." Negan smiled. "Not until later though." I nodded and started thinking about what it could be. Was he gonna kill me? Drop me off somewhere and leave me to die? I honestly can't think about what it could be. "But until then, let's getcha cleaned up. But me first." He got up and disappeared  behind the bathroom door. I sat up on the bed and looked around. Same room. No changes. 

I tapped on my knees and hummed a tune that I had learned over time. Being around the people of Alexandria really makes you learn things that make everything better. Now I'm not even sure if I want to go back. I don't think I'll be able to deal with the grief of Ricks death. I still can't get over it. Yet I still warm up to the man who did the crime. What am I doing here? All the questions I don't have answers to and it just leaves me in a loop. There nothing I can do to make it not happen, I'm not even sure if the group is okay either. We left so soon. I didn't get to say a single word to anyone before Negan went haywire. I shouldve kept my distance and not give into the mans words, yet I can't stop myself from doing so. Its a feeling, a longing, a craving I've need for the longest time and now its here. Other people wouldn't understand my reasons for staying with negan then he keeps me safe and feeds me. I guess it's as simple as that. As long as he provides right. Vise versa.

                        ×××

"Your turn to hop in." I heard him from behind me, feeling the steam of the bathroom on my back. I turned around and saw him in only a towel. My face started to redden as I stood up. He must have saw my actions because his chuckle that came when I walked past him with my eyes glued to the floor. I got in the bathroom and shut the door. I made sure to lock it in case anything happens. 

I peeled off my clothes and lightly sat them on the ground. I looked in the mirror and frowned. I've become super thin. "I need to eat..." I mumbled and turned on the water. 

I reached my hand under the water and smiled when it was hot. I stepped into the tub, sitting down. Immediately relaxing at the waters warmth. I haven't had a bath like this since the shit hit the fan. That was a long time ago. Sure I've had showers but never to where I could actually relax. I closed my eyes and sank more into the water. "Aaaahh...." My voice was soft and satisfied. What a feeling it was. 

The water was a tint of brown, since my last bath was probably a week ago; more less. I reached for the soap and massaged my scalp. Some of the suds fell on my shoulders. I ducked my head underwater and held my breath. Water poured in my ears and made me shoot up. I gasped for air and shook my head of water and smiled. A knock at the door startled me. "Hurry hurry, I got things to do and show." Negan spoke through the door. "Okay!" I  stood up and grabbed the towel. I dried off and got dressed in the new clothes that had my name written on a paper. 

Opening the door, negan grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes were wide and I melted into it. "Mmm..." I almost moaned. He parted and smiled. "I missed you and you had locked the door." He chuckled. "Safety first I guess." I smiled widely up at him. He pressed our forehead together. "Let's get going." He smiled and grabbed my hand. 

                          ××× 

After a couple hours of working with Negan and some of his men, it was now almost sun set. Negan had pulled me to a car and we drove off. "I've been waiting for this all damn day!" He exclaimed excitedly. I laughed quietly at his mood. Its rare for me to find him in this state of happiness. He drove to an open field and parked. I was confused. We both got out and negan led me to a spot. The sun was setting, creating a romantic mood. Negan sat down and patted the area next to him. I nodded and sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around me and smiled. I blushed and laid my head on his shoulder, he lightly rested his head on mine. Was this what he wanted to show me? The sunset? I didn't question it since it was so beautiful. 

Negan kissed my cheek and held me closer. I think i know where this was going....

(Skipping it because im like freaking lazy and....yeah...waiting for the new episode)

                         ×××

When Negan and I returned back to the compound, it was pitch black outside. Had it been that long? Yes. Did I regret the things that happened? Hell no!

We got back to the room and said our good nights and laid in the bed. Negan pulled me close and I was smiling the biggest smile as he spooned me. I was all to happy for words to be with him.


	7. Prick

A groan slipper past my lips as I rolled over on the bed. My body was was sore all over. The feeling of being kicked over and over was all I could describe it as, but being kicked in the ass. I felt Negan shift, wrapping his arms around me; pulling me close. Another groan from being moved. My eyes fluttered opened, immediately shutting when the light hit my eyes. My hands reach my face, I rub the sleep out if my eyes. A yawn erupts from my chest, making me relax. I look to my left, looking at Negan. My eyes soften as I look at his sleeping face. Hr was peaceful when he slept. He didn't have a sly smile or a angry expression in this state. He just look calm. 

A small smile spread on. My face as I watched him sleep. As creepy as it sounds, but I can't help but stare. I nuzzle my face into his neck and smile more, heat radiating from him to me. Comfortable, I melt into his touch, taking all the warmth I can since the room was at a low temperature. Not even the thin blanket that was loosely shared between the both of us didn't provide the warmth I needed.

                         ×××

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPIN' BEAUTY! WE GOT WORK TO DO!" Negan yelled. My body jolted up, eyes widening. Looking where the yelling came from. It was no one other then the man himself, fully dressed and ready to go. I was breathing quite heavily, so I tried to calm it down. "Chop chop!" He clapped his hands together. I nodded, getting out of bed quickly. "There is yah clothes and the door is open for you to meet us at the cafeteria. There's a meeting and your invited!" He chuckled, watching me as I got dressed. "Lucky you." He flashed a smile when I faced him. I blushed and slipped on the shirt. "Don't keep me waiting." With that, negan walked out. 

Opening the door, I looked in the hallway from left to right. There was no one in sight. I shrug, starting my way to where Negan instructed. I hear his strong voice echo through the compound. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but the word 'prick' came out. My mind directly went to Rick, but as I got closer I could hear what he was saying. 

"The supplies from that shit hole was so low that rats couldn't find scraps!"

He paused.

"Which means, hello, time to give then a little shove..." 

A dark chuckled rang through my ears as I eavesdropped. 

"There loving leader was probably just a scare to them, the thing is I sent out some guys to watch them. That's why there isn't that many of your..."friends" here with us to hear my lovely words from my lovey mouth." 

I sighed and walked in. I saw Negan standing on a table with everyone sitting randomly at tables; some had food, beer, guns, etc...

Negan saw me and lit up. "There is my man!" He jumped from the table, walking over to me. "This guy here," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Is our ticket to all the little things we could want from our new toy box." My face scrunched up as I looked at him. Was he using me to get supplies? I shook off the thoughts, clearing my mind. 

Not even half of the words that he spit out was heard by me. I didn't really hear most of it because he was yelling really loud. I had pushed a bit away from to at least get some air. His breath was a thick scent that was hard to stand by. It was a mix of morning breath and alcohol. I wasn't in the right to complain. Mine was probably worse. Way worse.  
     
                           ×××

"Take a seat. I've talked to the guys and they won't do what they did last time." He winked. I nodded and sat in the back since someone was in the front. The two had a bit of a chat that I didn't really care for. The trees outside interest me more than anything. Negan didn't tell me where we were headed, my guess was Alexandria. Maybe it could be another group. Maybe. 

Someone reached behind the seats, snapping in my face. I jump as I hear Negan chuckle. "Eat up." The guy in the front handed me a candy bar. His face had a slight glare mixed with pity. Don't even get me started on how much Negan's men hated me. Long story short, they are jealous of the stuff he does for me. Give me food, water, clean clothes. 

I nodded and took the snack, munching on it quickly. I was hungry, just not to much to feel sick. Now a days I don't feel the sickness from eating; well now of course since Negan feeds me. 

                          ×××

We arrive at Alexandria and I nearly scream. It was Rick. Standing at the gate watching the outside. "See I didn't kill Prick."


	8. Guns

   ×××

I watched Negan step out and twirl Lucille around. He looked back at me, motioning for me to come to him. I got out quickly, almost running to his side. "R-ri-" I was cut off. "Don't speak unless I said you could." Negan had a pissed off tone that, to be honest, was turning me on a little. Rick looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I looked at the ground and sighed. Negan started rambling on about things that probably didn't concern me. He threw Ricks name in his speech, his smug smile growing as he went on. I lifted my head up, glancing at everyone who had gathered around. My eyes landed on Rick. Something clicked in my mind, awful thing it was, I started to move my eyes in code that only me and Rick knew. He nodded slightly, showing he understood. I knew I would regret what I was doing....

                           ×××

A sound caught my attention, my head turning to see where the noise came from. I glance at negan, his expression cold. A large frown carved on his face as he started to march towards a house. My insides tremble as he grabs my shirt by the collar; pulling me. My urge to struggle was making trip over myself. This behavior from the man wasn't anything new, well the pulling was but not the sudden mood change. Some people followed, opening the door to the home. I resist a sigh when my eyes landed on Carl. 

He was holding a gun at one of Negan's henchmen."Put some back! Or the next one goes in you." He gave a throaty growl. The guy laughed. "And then what do you think happens?" The guy had a mocking smile, similar to the ones negan makes. "You die." Negan hadn't yet stepped in, but could hear his footsteps behind me. I frown slightly, turning around watching Negan hand Lucille to Rick, both walking in. Rick held out his hands at Carl.  "Carl," He paused. "C-Carl," he tried to get his attention. "Put it down." Rick spoke, his voice was trembling. Carl kept his eyes locked on the guy, his arm not budging. "He is taking all of our medicine, they said only half of our stuff." Negan walked behind Carl. "Of course," He got a smug smile and chuckled. "Really kid?" Carl looked away from the guy and looked dead on at Negan. "You should go; before you find out how dangerous we all are." He sounded out of breath, as if he was scared or mad. Negan bent backwards slightly in a mocking manner, his smile still on his face. "Well pardon me young man, excuse the shit out of my goddamn French, but did you just threaten me?" The smile had washed away a bit, his eyes locked on Carl who still had the gun pointed at the guy.  

I looked over at rick who was near to trembling. "I get threatening Davey here, but I can't have it," he shook his head. "Not one bit; not him, not me not ju-" he was interrupted by rick. "Cark just put it down." Negan held up his index finger. "Don't be rude rick." His tone was a bit annoyed, but it was barely noticeable"We are having a conversation here." His eyes never leaving Carl. He sighed as Carl tilted his head. "Now boy," he bent backwards again and smiled. "Where were we?" He got a sarcastic shocked expression. "Oh yeah, your giant man-sized balls." His attitude to the situation was sarcastic and mocking. I stay quiet and watch from where I stood in the doorway. "No threatening us." His voice was above a whisper. 

Carl stayed quiet as he spoke. "Listen, I like you so I don't want to go hard proving a point; you dont want that. I said half of your shit and HALF is what I said it is." It got silent for a moment until negan spoke up again. "Im serious. Do you want me to prove how serious...again?" His annoyed tone was now noticeable. Carl sighed and lowered the gun in defeat. He handed the gun to Rick, making Negan lift his finger and take the gun from him sighing as he did so. Rick and Negan made eye contact; Carl watching. "You know rick, this whole thing reminds me that you have a lot of guns." He paused. "Is all the guns you took from my outpost when you wasted all my people with a SHIT TON of your own guns and I'm bettin' there's even more."  He took a breath. "Which adds up to an absolute ASSLOAD of guns, and if this little emotional outburst has made crystal clear," he paused which made me believe his facial expression changed. "I can't allow that." Ricks stare was weak and helpless to the situation. As much as I wanted to help and defend Rick, I couldn't bring myself to that risk.

It was silent. To quiet for comfort. "There all mine now." Negan spoke. "So tell me Rick. Where are my guns?"

                          ×××

"This little arrangement we made is gonna be just fine!" Negan said excitedly. I was loading the truck with guns, I wasn't the only one. Negan wanted me to stay close to make sure I didn't run away. Somehow I understood. I had a pile if guns in my hands, walking up the stairs, Negan put an arm in front of me. "Hold up!" He took the pistol off the top. He moved his arm so I could pass. My head moved down as I walked by. I saw the letter on my clothes, yes I was back in those shit clothes. I sat the guns down, putting them in there spots. "Let's see if you've been taking care of my guns." I hear from behind me. My ears perk up at the sound of the pistol being cocked. I turn around, seeing the gun being pointed at me. I keep moving on with emotionless expression, not minding the gun pointed at my head. I walk down the stairs to the armory to get more guns to load up. I don't jump at the sound of the bullet, but I do look back. Negan's arm was raised, the shadow making his smirk visible. His chuckle echoed in my ears. "Feels good. Sounds good. I do believe Lucille is getting a little jealous." I keep walking to get the stuff.

                            ×××

I followed Negan around some more, gathering supplies and loading it. He had announced that if he didnt find the guns then there was gonna be a bit of a problem. That made me tense since I knew what he meant by problem. 

I saw Rick making his way towards us out of the corner of my eye. "Whatcha got for me, Rick?" Negan said in a playful tone. Rick handed him a black bag that looked to be made of cloth. He didn't look at Negan, he just gazed away. I watched Negan open the back with curious hands. A smile spread across his face with a chuckle slipping through his teeth. "Well would you look at that. They were here after all. Its funny how a little 'HOLY SHIT SOMEBODY IS GONNA DIE' lites a little fire under everybody's ass." A whimper came from Olivia. I glanced at her and then back at Negan.

His stare was on here. "So tell me, Rick." He went back to looking at rick. "Which one of your fine people almost coated Olivia the rest if her days?" Rick didn't look at Negan. He went back to gazing at something else. He started his way back to looking at him. "It doesn't matter anymor-" he got cut off. "Oh it does." I could feel his emotion changing. "See you need to get everybody on board. EVERYBODY! Or we just go back to square one." Negan lifted his arm, signalling for them to close the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop! Okok so yeah I used an episode. I got stuck and I needed help so I did.


	9. Sherry

×××

Negan hadn't spoke to me since the visit at Alexandria. What he did I didn't expect. He threw me back into that room I was stuck in for weeks. That goddamn music playing again. What did I do to deserve this? Maybe he was playing mind games. Or this is just a big joke. A nightmare? Whatever it is I don't like it....

The ground is so cold against my dirtied skin. The cloth was thin which doesn't provide much warmth for me. For a moment, I had hope when some footsteps approached the door. That hope left when they fadded out. Why would I think that someone was gonna a help me out? No clue. For all I know, negan was tired of me and just wanted me dead, but from the looks of it he doesn't. My eyes shift to my hands that trembled from the lack of warmth. I let out a shaky breath, trying to call for Negan. I could hear him. His voice was echoed, meaning he is down the hall. A wave of vulnerability hit my like a uppercut. "H-h-help..." My voice raspy, only at a whisper. I could barely hear myself over this damn music. 

It stops.

I lift my head up slightly, trying to see what's going on. Yelling filled my ears. 

Negan.

He was spitting out cuss words like no other. A woman yelled back with a voice full of hate. I lightly lay my head down and sigh. A memory of when I first go out of this cell fazed into my brain. 

                          ×××

(Memory)

I was passed out on the floor. A pile of vomit just above head, I hadn't eaten the shit I was given everyday. I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I didn't have the strength to lift my head to see who it was. "Get up." Dwight's voice rang in my ears like an alarm. I didn't budge which made him drag me up. My body is so weak that I cooperated. 

He brought me to a room, a nice looking room. It had a bed a bath room and some chairs. "Step in." Dwight spoke. I obeyed and walked in the room Negan was sitting in a chair with the heal of his foot on his knee. His smile was mocking, his posture lazy. He was slouching. My eyes locked on him when a chuckle erupted from him. He stood up and threw something on the bed. "Jeezus." He looked at me, grabbing a glass of water. "You," he paused to take a step towards me. "Look awesome." He stood directly in front of me. "Don't you worry." He let out a long breath. "We'll have Carson fix you all up." He held the glass of water out to me. "Yah thirsty?" He handed it to me. He pointed at his lips. "I forgot. Your mouth is all puffed up," he spun his fingers in the circle, "like a baboons ass." He chuckled. "Need a straw?" His tone was bored and his movements were slow. "D, get him a straw. Whats wrong with you." He pointed behind himself and shifted his body to face Dwight. Dwight nodded and walked behind Negan. My eyes followed him until negan was in my view. 

"See that guy?" He was referring to Dwight. "He hustles; I like hustle." He had a smirk on his face. Dwight walked back, putting the straw in the glass. "Believe it or not," he pointe at Dwight. "Things weren't always cool between us." He covered his mouth and turned sideways, taking a step back. "D, here, he worked for points. Him and his super hot wife and her super hot sister." Dwight reached over and took the glass, quite aggressively. "Well see sis, she needed meds. And that shit is hard to scavenge, it costs more. She fell behind on points, so I asked her to marry me. I told her I would take care if her in sickness and in heath, blah blah blah. Because I am a stand up guy!" He paused. "She tells me she gonna think about it. The next thing you know I'm dealing with an orange situation! Dwighty boy here, stole all the medication and took off with his super hot wife and my super hot maybe soon to be fiancé!" He stomped his foot and glared st Dwight.

He took a moment to sigh. "So I had to send my guys after him. Because I can't let something like that stand." He pointed Lucille at me. "There. Are. Rules." With each word he bounced Lucille.  "Cost me an arm and a leg going after him, and you know what. Dwighty boy," he paused and chuckled, "he still got away." He had glanced at Dwight before saying that. His eyes now gazing on me. "But here's the thing, D, he saw the light! He maned up. He came back. He asked for my forgiveness." He took a step to the side. He shook his head while saying, "I like that. It made me take...notice."

Negan pointed Lucille at me, taking a big step towards me. "But Lucille," he got a smug smile. "Well, you know how she is." His smile grew. "She is a stickler for the rules." He took another step back. "So Dwight, he begged me not to kill Sherry. Which I thought was kinda cute so i was just gonna kills him ." He paused and locked eyes with me. "Then Sherry says that she will marry me if I met Dwight live. Which, if you think about it, is a pretty screwed up deal cause I was gonna marry her sister until she wound up dead, bu-huh-t" he paused. "But Sherry is SUPER HOT! Anyways it was a start." He turned to Dwight.

(End of memory)

×××

That memory played in my head over and over. The word used was drilled into my head. Negan had only been using me in Sherry's absence. What do I know I'm only guessing. 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

My ears perked up. I hear Negan yell once more before it went silent. Heavy footsteps grew closer before the door opened.


	10. Back To Square One

××× 

My mind races with options of what could possibly happen. All of which involved Negan. I laid my head down on the concrete floor, a waiting for the door to open. My body felt heavy, I couldn't move much. Laying there waiting to die or for someone to help him. 

The door creaked opened slowly. A familiar chuckle warmed my ears. The deep rugged voice is what made me start to have hope again. "Oh man," I could hear him holding back a laugh. "You look like SHIT!" My chest got a big pit in the middle; it hurt. I started to feel my eyes burn with tears. A whimper slipped back my lips making negan give a sarcastic gasp. "Don't tell me your gonna cry like a baby." He scoffed and crouched down. I tried to move my head to look at him, Negan just grabbed my hair and pulled my head up. I whimpered as looked at him. He snickered, tightening his grip making me wince. "You didn't really think that I..." He smiled. "You did." His smile became dark and fowl. "W-wh..." Negan spat on me. My face fell as I looked at him. "Did you really think I cared? Even if I did, I don't need you, well I do to get my shit but nothing else." He growled and frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I chocked out. He cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. "Me? Well nothing really but have yah seen yourself? I hate to break it to yah but you seem a bit down in the dumps." Negan mocked. My frown deepened as I looked away. "After all," he let go, shoving my face in the ground. "I do have a super hot wife." He laughed and walked out, closing the door making the music come back on.

×××

I've been slipping in and out of consciousness over the hours since Negan's visit. My stomach was empty, making me dry heave. What was there to come up if I didn't eat anything. The music has numbed my ears, making everything fuzzy. "Is...alive?" Is what I make out. "Dunno." I recognize both voices. Dwight and Negan. 

Lucky me, huh? 

"Nudg...im." I feel something press up against me. I let out a soft noise to show that I was still here. "He...s...ive." My ears start to clear up a bit when I could make out a chuckle. "I don't see how. He is all spread on the floor like a rug for everyone to step on." His voice was dripping with mockery. "Sh-s-ug-s-.." My throat was dry, driest it's ever been. "Huh? What's that? Yah gonna have to speak up." "Sh...ut...up" I managed out, moving my head to look at him. He had a toothy smirk on his face. I watched him stand up straight and chuckle. "You are sure lucky I have to use you, you'd be with yah friends by now if I didn't." His laugh boomed in the room. "You remember that? When you decided to be a 'hero' and force my hand. See, you make the mistakes here. Not me." He smiled. "Lucille just...takes care of those mistakes. She makes sure that it don't happen again." His face twisted. "She is a sucker for the rules and always will be." He twirled his bat around in my face. "Get up." Negan's tone was demanding as shit. I obey attempting to stand. Once I got to my feet, Negan just pushed me down again. "Get up." My head spun with confusion. I got up again. "Kneel." I nodded, kneeling down. "Little bitch taking orders like pussy." I lock my eyes on the ground, I can't bare looking at his face as he talks. I let out a whimper without thinking. I heard Negan chuckle and grab my hair.


	11. Chapter 11: New Years Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the conflict with Negan, Daryl has a memory about New Years

Daryl's Memory:

It was December 31st. New years was a hell of a holiday for my family. My dad was always drunk, giving him no excuse to wobble is wasted ass out to another bar to hit on women and pass out on the side of the road. Merele was off with some of his high school friends, getting high and popping fireworks illegally. My mom had died a few years back, making me alone on my own. Nobody at my school cared enough to give a rats ass if I was alone or not. I was all but fine with it. High school was supposed to be fun. Something's just never change. 

The old grandfather clock in the far corner of the room chimed midnight, catching my ears in the bell sound. I look up from the slightly crumbled piece of paper I had been scribbling on for the past hour. Nothing but shapes and lines. Even if you squinted your eyes and cocked you head you couldn't see what I was trying to get at. "Happy new year to me..." I mutter under my breath as my bones creaked, pushing me up. My feet guide me to the kitchen where a plate of food was sloppily set out for me to heat up. The mush on the dirtied China was rank, my nose scrunching up as I lift it into the microwave. A droplet of the mush landed softly on my thumb, it had a cold a lumpy feel to just a tiny smidge of it. After lifting it into the worn out microwave, I wipe my thumb on my well worn holey jeans to suppress the urge to gag at the consistency. 

When the microwave chimed, signalling its done, I moved swiftly to grab the plate to only regret. I hiss in pain as the plate was hot to the touch. "You think after doing that so many times I would learn." I gave out a pitiful remark as I rubbed my hand. My eyes glance around the rugged kitchen for any type of cloth to hold the plate. "Dammit." I mumbled silently, afraid that someone might hear in this empty house. Setting down the plate and grabbing an eating utensil, I eyeball the pound of steaming pulpy mass. A frown was pasted on my face while I push my fork into it. I swear I saw it jerk the opposite way. My hand shake when my mouth opened to insert the concoction. My mouth shuts and my tongue lightly takes in the taste. My nostril flairs in confusion. "Not that bad." I could taste alcohol in it. It made the foul taste it probably once had to make it taste edible. 

Spoon full after spoon full, I down the spiked mush making me hiccup due to the booze and eating fast. "Well ain't this just the swell time to find the old man and tell his ass what is what." I mange to pass my slurs but my eyelids close in opposite times. My stomach gurgles and my eyes started to blur. I take a deep breath in to take the fall that soon came in, all I heard was a loud ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was not updating, I've took a break. Things should be back on schedule soon. I promise!!


End file.
